


Nobody has to know

by MFU



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU/pseuds/MFU
Relationships: SCP-106 (SCP Foundation)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Nobody has to know

"ha! You couldn't beat my score if you tried..."

Larry looked at me, amused. "Sure I can."

"Wanna bet?"

"You know I'll win, right, Y/n?"

I paused, trying to contain my laughter. No way would this old man win. He was the one we all picked on for fun. He's just a loser compared to the rest of us!

"Larry..." I stifled my laughter, "if you win... I'll literally fuck you."

"Oh?" He smirked.

"Yeah. I'll take your virginity, ha..." 

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that. I'm very experienced." He winked.

"You're on."

So, we sat down to play on my console. Loading the last save, and dieing almost instantly. Sighing, I shoved the controller in his face. 

"Go ahead old man-"

My body froze, sweating. He passed the controller back to me calmly, smirking. How... Did he beat the game? 

"So..." He grinned, slowly crawling over my frozen body, "I won, dollface."

"S-stop! I've got a boyfriend you know...!"

"And now you've got an obligation too. You made the bet, so stick to it."

I swallowed thickly, nodding. "Alright... But..."

"We won't tell anyone."

"F-fine..."

I didn't even get a chance, gasping as his lips met mine. Slowly being pushed to lay down on my own bed, trembling a bit. My face red, eyes darting around in humiliation.

His hands started touching my breasts through the fabric of my shirt, slowly ripping my top to shreds like it was nothing. I let out a shy moan, quickly glancing at the door as if expecting my boyfriend to be there. And, Larry seemed to understand that.

He ripped my trousers from my body, quick to lift me up a little and glide his fingers along my opening. The tingle it gave me made me wet already, and the shame was too much. Covering my eyes, only to have him slam one of my wrists back down so he could observe my expression as he fingered me.

"A-ah! Larry s-stop! What about-"

"He. Won't. Know."

"Ah...~"

"Does this feel good, Y/n?"

I kept silent, biting my lip. His fingers curling inside of me, stretching me apart in the best way possible.

"Does this feel good, Y/n?" He asked again, firmly.

"Yes! It feels s-so good..." 

"Good girl."

I yelped when this odd liquid pooled around me. One moment I'm in the bedroom, the next I'm in the pocket dimension. Going to speak, before something tight is pulled around my neck. Shocked to find Larry standing there, keeping me in a leash and collar.

He yanked it a little, making me fall closer towards his tough chest. Our lips meeting again, as he pressed me against his throne like seat. Keeping our lips connected whilst spreading my bare legs, all clothes I had now disintegrated. 

"Mmmmph!"

He slid inside of me while I sat upon his throne, not moving, just letting me adjust. Grinning as he seperated our lips. 

"Not laughing now, are we?"

"Y-youre so b-big! You're going to tear me in half!"

"No, I won't...~"

He yanked me to my knees, making me stumble off of his seat. My womanhood already aching just from having him immobile inside of me. Propping myself up on my elbows, I let my face turn to horror as he quickly settled behind me. Lifting my hips and thrusting inside of me.

"Ah! No! I can't! A-ah~!" 

He started pounding into me, making me go crazy. Eyes rolling back, tongue out, sweating. I was being fucked by the person I bullied. He was pulling the leash tight, making me squirm. His big hands reaching forth to grope and squeeze my breast painfully. His big finger toying my nipple, as if having me a writhing mess beneath him wasn't enough already. I was begging him to stop, but pleading for more.

"Right here, right now... I am god"

I came at that moment, believing his claim. Only able to prop myself up as he fucked me hard. Finally releasing inside of me.

And, I was exhausted. Worried about being an unloyal girlfriend.

"Don't worry. I won't get you in trouble." He said calmly, scooping my body up, and returning us both to the normal world. 

The next thing I knew, I was being placed into a hot bath tub, the stains of darkness over my skin washed away, with the evidence of our sexual passions too. 

"Nobody has to know..." He said calmly, before walking away.


End file.
